Rainy Day
by neoshay
Summary: Ron just broke up with Kim. WTH is he thinking. Shego doesn't like what happened so she and Kim decide to take revenge. AU OOC  First fan fic so please review


**This is my first fanfic so yea.**

**I don't own any of the characters. Disney does and all the regular stuff so yea enjoy.  
**

* * *

It was just a regular day. I was walking with Ron, my BF/BFF since pre-k, to Bueno Nacho. Ron got his usual grande sized naco and nachos. It was then that my life held no meaning. "KP you know I love you right?" Ron stated. "Yes Ron I know you love me, you've been mentioning to it me since we got here," I said while rolling my eyes. "Y-yes-s w-ell um... how should I put this…. KP I don't- think we should go out any more," Ron says "It's not you it's me; I found out that I don't love you as a GF but more as a sister."

It was those words that pierced my heart like a newly sharpened knife. I told him he could leave and I just needed time to think things over. He made a small smile and left. After an hour of sitting I stood up and walked towards home. As I went outside it started to rain. I didn't care and slowly started to walk home like a zombie. I was halfway there and then my vision became blurred, I didn't know if it was because of the rain or the tears that were falling down my face. The last thing I saw before I fainted was a person wearing green and black carrying a black umbrella. "Hey you ok?" _Well shit this girl just has to faint in the middle of the road._

When I woke up I found myself in an unusual place and in different clothes. My mission-mode senses put me on high alert as I slowly looked at my surroundings. I quietly made my way downstairs where I followed my nose into the kitchen. "Oh hey Princess you're up that's good, you had a fever of 102," The mysterious woman had piercing green eyes that could stare right into my soul. She wore light green shirt with a black-sleeved cardigan and wore black skinny jeans. The green shirt and jeans hugged her curv-! _What am I doing? Why am I checking out this person? Where am I and who is she?_

She handed me a plate of bacon and eggs with pancakes. I sat down and ate slowly. Every few seconds or so I would take a sneak peak at the mysterious woman. After I was done I wanted answers. "Who are you and where am I and how did I get here?" I asked. The woman took a few seconds to answer. "Hmm well yesterday I found you lying on the sidewalk in the rain so I carried you here to my house, as for who I am well I think it's more appropriate to tell me your name first since you are in _my_ house Princess," she stated while giving me a glare. I was stunned at how this person didn't know who I was. I mean I'm on the news like every single day how could you not know? "My name is Kim Possible, the teen hero that saves the world from villains?" I said. "Well Kimmie my name is Shego, now what caused you to collapse on the sidewalk like that?" I explained to her what happened and her eyes suddenly were filled with malice and rage. I didn't know why she had such eyes, but I didn't question.

Later I used her phone and called my parents saying that I'll be staying at a friend's house and that I needed time to think.

"So Princess what now do you want me to take you home or what"

"Can I stay here with you for a few days?" I asked.

She stared at me for a few seconds as I tried to escape her gaze that made me blush but that would be my secret.

"Sure but that doesn't mean I just let anyone stay over, I'll need to know more about before I let you stay,"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Hmm well I know what happened between you and that buffoon and I know who you are, why not start by telling me how old you are."

"Well I'm a senior at Middleton High School and I'll be graduating in a few months and I'll be turning 18 soon, and he's not a buffoon his name is Ron."

"18 huh, well at least she looks cute I guess," She muttered quietly. "Ok then why don't we go have some fun?"

"What kind of fun?" I suspiciously asked.

"Like making that buffoon regret dumping you by going out with me," She said with a mischievous smirk. "Unless you think its ok for him to just break up with you without any punishment, then I'm ok with that," she said tauntingly.

_She wants me to pretend that I'm going out with her just to make Ron think that he did something stupid?_ "Why would you go so far for someone you just met?" I asked.

"Well first things first Princess I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to dump you since you apparently save the world, plus I think you're pretty cute." She added with a flirtious smile.

I blushed until my face was the same color as my hair and looked down nervously. _I can't believe she just said that she liked me. Why am I blushing like this though? I never blushed like this towards Ron or Josh. Plus I never thought I could hear my own heart trying to escape my chest._

_Damn Kimmie is so cute when she blushes. What's wrong with me since when was I so bold on my feelings? Since when did I care for people like her? What happened to the bad Shego? Am I going soft for Kimmie?_

"Uh ok sure let's get revenge on Ron" I stated with a smile.

"That's my Princess," She said. _My princess since when is she mine?_

We headed off to Bueno Nacho or as Shego likes to call it the place where I'll day if I keep coming here. We saw Ron devouring his food as usual and then we started the plan. We intertwined our hands and walked towards a table laughing and talking as we did.

"Hey KP is that you?" Ron asked

I stood there tensed up and then I felt Shego's thumb rubbing the back of my hand as I slowly relaxed.

"Oh hi Ron didn't see you there, what're you doing here," I said with a slight sarcastic tone.

Ron flinched as my voice sounded like ice. "Um well how've you been and who are you?"

"I've been way happier since _you_ dumped me, I'll thank you for that because now I've realized my true sexuality thanks to you anyways this is Shego _my girlfriend_," I said in a slightly angry tone. I saw Shego smirk evilly through my peripheral vision.

Ron looked shocked as I said that Shego was my girlfriend. I saw his eyes change from shock to anger. "YOU'RE DATING A GIRL KP A GIRL! YOU CAN'T DATE A GIRL I MEAN YOUR ALSO GIRL! THAT'S SICK AND WRONG!" He shouted.

I gripped Shego's hand harder as he shouted. I couldn't help but feel anger slowly filled my body. I was about to snap back until Shego spoke up.

"Listen your fucker; you have no right to judge who Kimmie dates and who she doesn't date. I love her with all my heart unlike you who didn't even love her so fuck off or else you want me to burn you to ashes!" Shego exclaimed. I was shocked at the words that Shego spoke and her hand was engulfed in green plasma as I stared at it in amazement.

Ron was so scared that he couldn't move as he saw Shego's hand become engulfed in the plasma. I snapped out of my revere as I tried to get Shego to calm down.

"Shego you shouldn't be mad at him," I began.

"Why not he's the buffoon who broke your heart why shouldn't I be mad at him?" Shego seethed as she tried to not yell at me.

"Because he's the one who brought us together, if he didn't break up with me then we would've never gotten together."

As I said those words I slowly realized that the words I spoke weren't lies they were the truth. Since the time I fainted and rescued I was slowly falling for Shego and I didn't know it until now. Shego still didn't calm down as she tried to get released from my grip and then I did the next thing that I didn't think I would do. I turned Shego's head to face me and then I moved closer and closer until we were only a few centimeters apart. I suddenly felt her soft lips on mine and they felt so right. She started to kiss me back as I felt her tongue licking my lower lip as I opened my mouth to let her tongue enter my mouth. I felt that she was exploring my mouth as I was with her. I pulled back knowing that we couldn't continue in a public place.

As I pulled back her arms encircled my waist and held me possessively. My face was flushed after out little make-out session as Ron just stood there like a stupid oaf.

"Now do you understand Ron? I love Shego and you can't do anything about it," I stated "Let's go Shego I think we should leave now."

As we left Bueno Nacho I felt Shego stop walking and turned around to face her. I turned around and asked what's wrong.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" She asked as her black hair covered her face.

"Which part about where he brought us together or the part where I said I love you?" I asked smirking

"Thepartwhereyousaidyouloveme" She mumbled

Only then did I see her face. Her face was a blushing green as she quickly mumbled those words. My face blushed at the sight of her face blushing.

"Yes Shego I love you with all my heart since the day I met you." I stated with no hesitation

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I kissed back with the same amount of passion as we resumed what was started back at Bueno Nacho. I slowly pulled back as my face was once again flushed and my breath was hitched. Shego looked at me smirk and whispered "Let's go back to my place and finish what we started."

My face turned into the color as my hair again.

"Ok but first let me introduce you to my parents." I said happily

Shego groaned as I pulled her towards my house. But caught up and gave me a quick peck on the lips as we slowly walked towards my home.

Just a few blocks down behind a tree they didn't notice a pair of eyes glaring from behind.

"If I can't have her no one can," the voice says as he carefully stalked Kim and Shego.

* * *

**Review PLease. The Reviews wil help me decide if i'll continue or not. :D hehe sry**


End file.
